Friends and Festivities
by DarkElements10
Summary: TomxDanny one-shot. Ever wonder how Tom and Danny sped their Christmas with their freinds? This isn't my best one-shot, but I thought it was pretty good.


**Friends and Festivities**

The first thing I heard was strains of the old carol, mutilated to hell as it was screamed at an almost deafening level by a group of familiar voices.

"Oooooh! Jingle bells, Danny smells, Tom laid an egg—"

Of course, it lessened when I slammed the door on the bastards.

"Danny!" Tom's voice came from the kitchen and held a mixture of reproach and amusement. "Open the door back up and let them in. It's snowing and you're being rude."

"Yes, mother," I grumbled, cracking the door open. "You fuckers start singing again and I'm shutting the bloody door and _locking it!_"

They filed in, laughing at how harmless they knew my threat was and remarking how much of an asshole I was and wondering how the hell did Vicky, my sister, put up with me when we were younger. I scanned the faces as they walked past. What a Christmas Eve it would be with this motley crew…

Dougie was leading the bunch happily, arms laden with wrapped boxes and bags erupting with tissue paper. Following behind him was Harry and his girlfriend, Leila, with their game consoles and equipment that they'd volunteered to bring for some fun. Tom's old friend James was next, followed by Charlie and Matt. Someone put in a CD of punk Christmas music and laughter and voices filled the apartment.

I parted from our guests and snuck into the kitchen. Even facing the stove, head bent, attention focused on the mashed potatoes, there was something about Tom's posture that was more relaxed now that there were more people in the apartment than just the two of us. I wound my arms about his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Ya know, it's rude to ignore your guests."

"They wouldn't be ignored if you weren't in here with me, Danny." Tom replied, not looking up.

That's my Tom.

"Come out into the living room and mingle or I will drag you out," I muttered, kissing his neck. "Put down the potatoes and step away from the spoon."

He laughed and complied, taking my hand as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh Daaan!" Dougie's voice rang out over Madonna's crooning about her Christmas list.

"What, Dougie," I mimicked with a roll of my eyes.

He laughed and pointed over our heads. Looking up I spotted a bit of red, white and green. Mistletoe? When the hell did that get there?

There were a few whistles, a catcall or two and a shout of "Kiss and get it over with." Tom resembled a ripened tomato.

"It's just some stupid tradition," he muttered. "We don't have—"

I cut him off before he could finish, dipping him and kissing him deep. When I brought him back up, he was redder than before. I licked my lips with a smile and took his hand, dragging him to the couch.

"Let's get this party started, ya bastards!"

* * *

"So, I show my mum and Jazzie the tattoos I got and they're shock," Dougie laughed. "Mum thought I was too sweet and innocent to have tattoos. She must not know me very well."

"Well don't worry, Doug," Harry said innocently. "We all know you're a sexy little boy who wouldn't want to listen to his mother!"

Dougie stuck out his tongue in reply and he and Harry laughed.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I want to admit to Leila that I'm gay and that I've secretly fancied Dougie for forever." Harry replied in a serious tone.

"That's fine, I didn't really like you much anyway." Leila replied, matching her boyfriend's tone.

"Cool, can I have her?" Matt asked.

The others laughed as Tom and I finished setting up the DDR pads. Then the competition started. I just sat back and watched, shaking my head.

* * *

Tom collapsed with a smile on the couch next to me. "Having fun," I asked, laughing as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Remind me never to play that game ever again," he moaned. "Especially with James. God, did you see how fast his feet moved?"

Dougie ruffled his hair as he walked past. "There's your problem, Tommy. You were watching his feet. You're supposed to watch the screen!"

I almost snorted my coke when my normally passive boyfriend flipped him a single fingered salute. But the glare he shot me shut me up quick enough. It seemed that Fate was giving me an early Christmas present because I turned back towards the kitchen at exactly the right moment.

"Oh, Dougie!"

This was going to be good.

"What?"

I pointed up at the sprig of mistletoe just as Harry tried to pass by him in the kitchen doorway. Then, I proceeded to laugh hysterically with no remorse, ignoring the slap on the arm that it earned me from Tom.

There was a quick peck and the sound of gagging.

There's nothing like spending Christmas with the ones you love and the ones you love to torment!

**The End**


End file.
